When Time Changes
by hyper-active-angel-in-training
Summary: What if the hero had someone to help him along the way? Enter the life of Kyonkichi Ui Sheika, a girl caged up like a bird dreaming of something more. What will happen when their destinies intertwine? Something good and funny is bound to happen!
1. Prologue: It Starts

**A/N: Okay, this is the prologue. You don't have to read it, but i suggest you do. There are alot of important things in this prologue like Kyon's background (you'll learn more about her as the story continues) and her relationship with hero, her mother (which you won't beileve who it is!), and her secret lover! man oh man i love to write this type of adventure/comidies!!**

**hyper-active-angel-in-training: **_i don't know if i want to have people from the story come in and talk. cuz the only people who will be able to do this is Link and Kyon. oh well in chapter one i might. but please enjoy the story!!_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda games! At all!!**

Prologue

It Starts

Beams of light caressed my hair as I sat under the weeping willow. I could hear the other children calling my name, their voices carried amongst the wind to my secret hiding place. They never thought to look beneath these weeping branches.

Usually they forget about me and play their stupid games, never asking me to play with them, unless they wanted somebody to pick on. They especially love to play 'Kill the Ogre', me as the ogre of course. I'm cast this role even if I don't want to play.

I closed my eyes to travel to the fields in my dreams. A smile split my lips as the rolling grass gently caressed my ankles. My minds eye carried me to far off places I have never visited before in my life, of course, because I've never left the castle. I sighed as I heard the branches of the weeping tree being pulled aside.

"I found her, I found her!" A little girl about my age pointed at me and started to jump up and down. "I found the Ogre you guys!"

All the children swarmed to the tree like an angry horde of wasps ready to attack me with there lethal sting. The girl that found me smiled evilly at me. A boy at the age of eleven came up behind the girl and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good work Kay. Now everyone lets kill the Ogre." The group of turkey buzzards, as I think of them, advanced on me. The boy hung back to watch as I got pummeled. "Spears at the ready." He said. All the kids raised the sticks they were holding. "Aim…attack!"

The first stick was aimed at my head, but it never made contact. They all blink at the same time allowing me to use my stealth trick and get away undetected. All of them are idiots.

"Hey, where'd she go?" a boy asked.

"I knew it! She's a witch!" a girl shrieked.

"Let's get out of here Ben!" Kay said to the lead boy.

"No! She has to be here somewhere." Ben shouted

As the kids searched the whole courtyard for my where about I sat in the tree watching them. If they keep letting me get away like this they'll never become guards like there parents. They really are hopeless.

"Children, have you seen Ui?!" A brawny man asked.

When the kids saw this guy they began to run like chickens in a coop from a coyote. They knew this man was the head guard to the royal guard, and the boss of all there parents. Hector Zolo, a.k.a. Mr. Zolo (to me), was a tough guy to not be scared of.

Mr. Zolo grabbed Ben out of the throng of children as he ran by. The other kids stopped and looked helplessly at their leader. Ben struggled to get out of Mr. Zolo's grip.

"Where is Ui?" Mr. Zolo asked Ben.

"I don't know! She ran off when we were playing with her!" Ben replied.

"Don't lie! I know the games you children make her play." Mr. Zolo tightened his grip on Ben. "Where is Ui?"

"I don't know!" Ben tried to yank his arm away from Mr. Zolo with little success.

"Wait Mr. Zolo" I cried. "I'm up here!" I jumped down from the branch I was on down to the courtyard grass below. The kids shrieked and ran around again.

"Quiet!" Mr. Zolo raised his voice over the peels of screaming. "You may go now." He released Ben and quickly walked over to me. "Ui are you hurt?"

I looked over Mr. Zolo's shoulder to see Ben and his gang of nasty kids run away, but Ben turned around and pulled his finger across his throat signing that I'd be dead someday. I'd be waiting for him. He can't do squat.

"Ui did they hurt you?" Mr. Zolo squeezed my shoulders.

"I'm totally one hundred percent fine." I took one of his hands off my shoulders and squeezed it. "Where's Itachi? I thought he was with you." I felt my cheeks heat up when I said his name. Damn my cheeks, showing how I feel!

"Oh, he's in the market area. Ui, why do you let them pick on you like that? You are capable of fighting them back you know."

"I don't want them to know what I'm capable of. I want to get them back for what they have done to me since I was little. It's an added bonus to see the looks on their faces when I disappear from thin air." I sighed. "I'm going to have to find a new secret place to hide out now."

Mr. Zolo looked deep into my eyes and sighed. "Ui, I feel the need to protect you. I feel as if I am your father. Let me adopt you Ui. Let me call you my daughter. Your only nine years old for heavens sake. You need a father figure, to have stability, not just a mother."

"Mr. Zolo I do have a father. I know he's alive. I can feel it...right here." I placed my hand over my heart. "Mr. Zolo you are a care provider, more like a very dear friend. I may be nine, but I am wise beyond my years, maybe even a little trouble maker. I'll be fine Mr. Zolo, I still have my mother." I hissed at the very thought of her.

"Ui, you don't like your mother. You never talk about her at all. I don't even know who she is! She can not care for you if you don't care for her. I do care for you though Ui."

"Father!" A boy's voice cried. "Father there is a scrap in the market area!"

The boy stopped by Mr. Zolo while my heart sped up. It was Itachi. He looked at me with his gorgeous hazel eyes and smiled. His dark brown hair looked especially silky today. I just wanted to hug him and never let go. He was the only person I actually cared about in this dump, him and Mr. Zolo.

"H-hey Itachi." I mumbled. "How are you?"

"Hey Ui. I'm fine." He smiled again and looked back at his father. "Father, you have to go to the market. Leon and Duffy are fighting again! It is getting very serious."

"Okay calm down Itachi I'm leaving now. Watch Ui for me, I'm not done talking to her." With that he ran off towards the barracks and shouted, "Hoe the barracks, fight in the market area! Soldiers assemble!"

From the barracks we could hear soldier's boots clomping on the floor down into the grass shouting commands. Ten soldiers were available to march down to the market place and stop the very rambunctious fighting. I watched as they clopped down to the gate and through it to the market area.

"Ui, what was father talking to you about?" Itachi asked me.

"Nothing, just the same old stuff, like adoption, and protection-"

"He wants to adopted you!" Itachi interrupted. "That would be spectacular. Then we could be together everyday."

"Yeah I know. It's just…my mother always said I was destined to be alone, to go on this big adventure to save this beautiful land of ours." I sighed and hung my head.

I didn't have a problem being alone or going out into the world. It was just…I didn't want to leave Itachi behind. I knew how he felt about this place.

"That's bull-butter!" He raised his voice at me. "You are not destined to be alone. You were, no are, destined to be with me! Father too of course."

"I don't think so. My heart pushes me and begs me to leave this confined place. To fly free from this prison of agony. I _want_ to be free from this place and see the world. That is what I'm destined for." I looked at far off places in my head.

"Then I'll come with you. That way you'll never be alone." Itachi touched my face with the back of his hand gently.

"Itachi, you are destined to stay here. You know that is true."

"No! My place is by your side…always." He whispered the last part.

"What does your heart say?" I asked.

He took his hand from my face and turned away. He knew it said that he should stay here. He loves it behind these walls. Protecting the people and animals in them. His heart wouldn't be able to take being on the outside, no matter what the cost was.

"I'll still go with you. I don't want you to go alone Ui, never alone." He looked at me over his shoulder.

"I won't allow that. Your heart would get sick if you leave here. Even if you were with me. Itachi you may love me, but your heart loves it here more." I put my hand on his shoulder and squeeze. It was the only affection I could show him without my heart constricting.

"Ui, don't you understand? My heart would be sick without _you_." He turned around and grabbed my arm.

"Itachi! It will never work out between us!" I was almost in tears. I hated to cry, especially in front of Itachi. It showed weakness.

Without a word he pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let go. I tried to pull away, but was squeezed harder. So I finally gave in and hugged him back, loving the embrace I was in. It was so warm.

"Kyon! Kyon?! Kyonkichi Ui Shieka!" My heart convulsed. That voice would always grate my ears like rocks on stone.

"Coming mother!" If she saw me embracing Itachi she would have a hissy fit. "Itachi I must go."

I let go of him, but he looked stricken between the decision of letting me go or not. Alas to the sound of my mother calling my name again he gave in. With one last glance behind me, I ran to my mother's irritating voice.



"Kyonkichi I never want to see that kind of display again! Do you understand me?!" Mother's voice dug into my ear trying to imprint on my brain.

"Yes mother." I droned.

"Good. You are confined to this room until I tell you to come out. To bad that won't be until your journey starts!" With that she slammed my door and I started my exhausting wait for my 'journey' to start.


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny of a Caged Bird

**A/N: Hello-lo-lo! Man oh man am i glad to be doing this! I love to write! So this chapter is when Kyon starts her journey. A lot of funny stuff and a little romance to go along with it.**

**Kyon: I get romance in here! But I'm only eleven!**

**hyper-active-angel-in-training: Yes you do! Get use to it!**

**Kyon: 0o'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda games!!**

1

Destiny of a Caged Bird

"Stop him!"

"He's getting away!"

"Where did he go!"

"There, he's over there!"

"Where I don't see him!"

They had been chasing the boy for hours, never coming close to catching him once since he got in. The guards weren't up to scratch. Ever since Mr. Zolo died they hadn't been being taught very well.

"Where did he go!"

I had let the boy into the courtyard at the front gate. I have been causing mischief for two years, a payment for my consolatory confinement. Mother had to pay big time for what she had done. Guess my shock when it came in the form of a boy.

"Go get Shieka!"

"She's guarding the princess, she doesn't have time!"

The boy had said that he came from the forest and was desperately looking for the princess. I couldn't see his face, the mist was lain thick in the air, but I could feel with my heart that he meant no harm. So I shown him a way into the palace.

"He's gone, call off the search. He's not on the grounds anymore."

The guards give up so easily. They returned to their posts and slinked down with exhaustion. I was bored again. I snuck back into my room, which wasn't too hard, and sat down onto my bed.

"There you are Kyonkichi. Where have you been?"

I quickly stood up from my bed and look towards the door. Sure enough there was the cause of my ears bleeding, metaphorically speaking. I glared at my mother and looked away.

"No where in particular. Where have you been? With the princess?" I spit out her name. It was because of her that mother wasn't too fond of me. She took up most of mother's time, never spending any of it with me, unless you count the yelling matches.

"Of course I have, you know that dolt! She paused to glare at me. "You have been a lot of trouble today letting that boy into the palace walls. He could have hurt the princess."

"I wouldn't go so far as to hurt your precious princess." I spat. "He meant no harm anyway. I felt it in my heart. All he wanted was an audience with the princess."

"That isn't the only thing you'll feel!" She cuffed me upside the head. "You are lucky you are to go with that boy! Lucky! You hear me Kyonkichi, lucky! If that boy hadn't been who he was, you would be confined in this room for eternity!"

"I am to go with that boy." I said skeptically.

"Yes. The princess says so. You have a wild heart that has been caged up far too long. You aren't destined to be here. You are meant for greater things. You were meant to give up your life for the greater good of Hyrule. The princess saw it in a precognition." She always emphasized the princess' name with love.

"Princess Zelda," I spat. "Can take her precognitious ass and jump to her death."

I was immediately knocked on my bedroom floor with a thud. Mother had my hands grasped behind my back and my head rubbing on the floor. She was straddling my back and glaring at me.

"You will not talk about the princess that way! You understand?! You will pack your bag this instant and leave this castle! Make haste. I don't want to see your face around here anymore!"

"Yes! Now get off me!" I gasped for breath.

With my answer in her mind she got off my back and strutted over to the door. She never looked back as she slammed the door shut. I heard her boots clomping down the corridor outside and disappear.

I quickly got up and kicked the post of my bed. I immediately regretted the decision. I grabbed my foot and swore sitting on the bed. Thinking a bit I grabbed my bag and hastily packed my bag.

"Damn mother." I muttered.

Then it dawned no me. I was leaving…for good. Never to come back…EVER! I felt like I was floating on air. My mind went all fuzzy with excitement.

I grabbed my packed bag and ran to the door, it was locked. I cursed and ran to the window. Opening it I smirked and jumped down to the ground.

_Think you can keep me here!_ I thought._ I don't think so._

Running towards the gate I smiled blissfully. I was leaving…LEAVING! I would never come back. Not for anyone. Itachi's face popped into my head. A sudden depression swept over me.

I wasn't watching were I was going. I ran into somebody's chest. I growled because this dork got in my way.

"Watch it!" We both yelled.

"Kyon?" It was Itachi.

I looked up into Itachi's eyes and felt sudden guilt build up within me. He had lost his baby fat from two years ago, probably from working as a guard. His hair was a tad longer then it was when I use to hang out with him, making it shaggy. He also grew taller!

"Hey Itachi." I whispered. I was still looking into his eyes.

"What are you doing? Where have you been?! Kyon, I haven't seen you within two years!" He kept calling me Kyon, he never use to call me that. He would always call me Ui.

"Mother locked me up for awhile. That's all."

"That doesn't matter! You would have snuck out, I know you. You don't listen to your mom. You hate her! When you snuck out…why didn't you visit me?" He whispered the last part. Pain could be heard in his voice.

"Itachi…"

"No! Why Ui? Why didn't you visit me?!" He practically raised his voice at me. He never use to do that.

"It won't work out between us Itachi!" I burst out. "You love it here, in these cursed walls. You want to protect this place while I just want to burn it down. I hate it here! Itachi, we weren't meant to be together. I'm sorry." I whispered.

I ran out the gate ignoring Itachi's constant call. Running through the market area I bumped into people, making a beeline to the drawbridge out of here. I didn't stop until I was at the very edge of the drawbridge. I gasped. Hyrule field was so beautiful.

"I told you to not leave your room!" Mother materialized beside me and grabbed my upper arm.

"Let go! You did tell me to leave. I quote: "You will pack your bag this instant and leave this castle!", unquote." I glared at her.

"Don't play games with me young lady! I told you to pack _only_!" She shook my arm violently. She then took a deep breath. "Doesn't matter right now, I caught up. These are for the boy. NOT you…the boy."

She gave me a sword and a shield. I took them with awe. They were so beautiful. At least the sword was. The shield was just a piece of wood with a weird symbol upon it.

As I strapped the sword on my hip and the shield on my back, she vanished. Well good riddance to her. I felt giddy as I took my first step onto the field.


	3. Chapter 2: Quick Friends

**A/N: Adventure! This is when Kyon meets Link! YEAH! XD XD**

**Kyon: I meet Link! Finally!**

**hyper-active-angel-in-training: I know right!? Okay Kyon do it!**

**Kyon: hyper-active-angel-in-training does not own any of the Legend of Zelda games! She owns me...Y.Y**

**hyper-active-angel-in-training: Perfect!**

2

Quick Friends

I stepped out onto Hyrule Field, a vast land of beauty and wild terrain. Beautiful flowers everywhere I'd look, winking at me with dew on their soft petals. Emerald grass waved at me with their delicate blades, swiping my ankles teasingly. Trees sprouted everywhere, tall as the pillars at home. Everything was perfect, beautiful, and mine alone to explore.

I looked around in wonder. I took another step out onto the field and smiled. I took another and another and another until I was running wildly through the emerald grasses. I laughed and cried and smiled all at once, blissful of my freedom.

I kept on running unaware of my aching sides, ignoring my air deprived lungs. I kept running until dusk, liking the feel of the wind running its wispy fingers through my hair.

I slowed down to a jog, breathing insanely huge gulps of air. I took one deep breath and was knocked down to the ground. I looked back to my feet to see a huge green lump beside my foot. I stared puzzled. It was too dark to make it out.

"Watch it will ya?" A voice sang out from the dark.

I stared at the lump bemused. It sat up and stared at me with the most beautiful christen blue eyes I've ever seen.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I stammered.

"Obviously, doesn't take a mage to figure that one out." The boy stood up and straightened his green tunic. He wiped the dirt off his back and looked me up and down, while I did the same thing to him.

He was wearing a green tunic that hung down to his knees, a pair of brown boots worn to the sole, and holding a funny green looking hat. He kept eyeing me like I was foreign or something, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"What? Never seen a girl before?" I shot at him, with my snootiest voice.

"Oh, I've seen girls before, and they were a far shot prettier than you." He shot back smirking.

I flinched. I got up and started to walk away.

"What, got bark but no bite?" He yelled at me.

"No! I got plenty of bite!" I lied. Truth was I was scared. Not even ten minutes into the field and I meet some strange forest boy. "I'm looking for someone important! He's way stronger than a dirty forest urchin. So I'd advise against picking on me, he'd be upset if you did." I bluffed.

"Come again. I didn't hear you." He glared at me.

"You heard me perfectly well." I said.

"Well if he's so important, then who is this guy?"

"Oh, you never heard of him." I mocked. "He's so great, he's six foot five. He has muscles in places you've never even heard of. And he has a mighty name."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He asked.

"It's Link." I said with a smirk, but his reaction wasn't what I expected. He laughed so hard, he was knocked backwards from the velocity of his head being jerked back. "What's so funny?! Link is a great man!"

"I-" He gasped. "I'm-" He coughed and laughed even harder rocking on his back. I felt my face warm up. "I'm Link!" He burst this time.

I felt embarrassed. My face lit up like the night sky when the stars come out.

"I didn't know that…" I grated my teeth as his peels of laughter worked there way inside my head. I thought the only way he'd ever forgive me is if I begged, so I got down on my knees and put my hands together before me.

"I beg your pardon master Link. Sometimes I get ahead of myself and my temper gets the best of me. Please forgive me for my insolence." I closed my eyes hoping against the worst.

"Awe don't fret about it lady." I blushed no one has called me a lady before. "Our anger gets the best of us sometimes. I would have done the same thing." He smiled at me.

I smiled back grateful for his leniency. I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Kyon, Kyon Ui Shieka at your service, just call me Kyon." I wanted to be someone new out here. Someone great, not Ui, the girl who was an outsider.

"It's nice to meet you Kyon."

A sound of bells came from his hat.

"Yeah it's safe Navi."

To my astonishment a beautiful fairy came out from under Links hat, a sparkling blue sapphire dancing in mid air. She crossed over to me and played in my hair tinkling to itself with joy.

"That there is Navi. She's my fairy guide, we've only been together for a day, but…I feel like I've known her my whole life." He looked at the fairy with love and adoration blazing within his eyes. I smiled.

I reached into my hair and gently untangled the sapphire fairy. "It's very nice to meet you Navi." I softly smiled afraid I'd blow her away with the gentlest breathe.

She tinkled joyously into my ear turning a darker blue. My eyes widened in wonder.

"She likes you." Link said simply, he smiled. Navi started to dance around his head then disappeared into his cap.

"Let's start over Link…okay."

"Okay."

I sighed with relief. I grabbed the sword on my belt and the shield on my back and laid them gently on the moist ground.

"These are for you. They're a present from the princess, whom you already met right?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He blushed and coughed into his hand. "Any who…she said these will come in handy on your quest."

I slid the weapons on the ground towards him.

"I don't think I'll need these."

"Well, why not?" I asked.

"I have my brute strength to help me out. I don't need some sword and a shield to protect me." He stated plainly.

"Oh really, well okay mister hot shot. I'll keep them for you 'til you need them." I pulled them back to me thinking he was a moron to not take them. I'd want them but I knew they were for Link and not me.

"I won't need them misses worry wart." He laughed at his nickname for me. I raised my eyebrow and just laughed with him.

"So why don't we start a fire? It's starting to get dark out here." I inquired.

"No. I'm not stopping." He crossed his arms and looked at me. "I need to go straight to the forest. I need to talk to someone there." When he said someone his eyes were ablaze with respect in them. I smiled.

"Then let's get moving." I got up and dusted myself off, getting all the grass and dust off my backside. "So which way do we go Link." I asked, using his name for the very first time.

"That way, we're aiming for that huge tree in the distance." He pointed his finger to the north. I could barely see it, but it was there.

"Okay, let's get trekking then." I started off in the direction of the huge tree. "So what's this forest we're heading to like? Is it scary?" I didn't particularly care for forests. I've never been in one.

"No not at all." He said sincerely. "It's were I came from. I've lived there for a long time." He smiled at the memories he was probably reminiscing about.

"Oh, okay. As long as there are no monsters or anything, you know." I sighed with relief. If this is where Link was from, it would be okay.



My breath came out in short gasps as I clutched my aching sides. Link looked fine. He stood beside me looking at me with concern in his eyes. I waved his gaze off with a shrug and a smile.

"I'll be fine. It's just…I've never walked this far in my whole life." I gasped as I straightened up. My leg muscles screamed to be given a break. "How much farther will it be?"

"Well…hey, we're here Kyon! We made it." He pointed to the huge tree, which was only a few feet away. The sun had gone down long ago and we had to fight off a few skeleton zombies. It felt great to have reached our destination in less than…3 hours! I sighed.

"Thank goodness. Now, how far is it from here…to your forest?" I asked.

"Well, you see that chasm by the tree?"

"Yes what about the chasm?"

"Well we go through that to a tunnel, then we go through the tunnel and we'll come to a bridge, then we cross the bridge and we will come to the entrance to Kokori Forest." He smiled at me and headed towards the chasm.

I sighed and started to walk towards it to. More walking, this was great. I felt my legs scream in protest again. Just a little bit farther.

"Link…I don't mean to complain or anything, but how much longer are we going to be until we reach this Kokori Forest?"

"Oh, it doesn't take that long. Probably five minutes." As he said this the chasm came to an end and we came to where the tunnel started. "Here we are the start of our very short journey."

"What a relief, when we get there I can rest for a bit, right?"

"Yes you can. I need to talk to someone, so when we're there you can rest."

"Thank you. I don't mean to be a burden. It's just…this is my first time away from the castle."

"That's okay. Visiting the castle was my first time to. I didn't know what to do I was so confused."

This statement made me feel better. "Thank you so much Link, for being so kind to me ever since we've met each other."

"It was no problem. You're an easy person to like."

I blushed. No one has ever said that to me before.

"Thank you."

We came to the end of the tunnel and sure enough to the beginning of a bridge. Link stood where he was and looked back at my green face. I've never crossed a bridge before, unless you count the drawl bridge.

"Okay, the forest isn't too far from here. Let me cross the bridge first then you follow." Link set out on the bridge and when he was half way across I crossed too.

"Link, this doesn't feel right. I don't like this bridge."

"That's only because you've never really been on bridges before. Plus this bridge is ten feet from the ground. If you fall it'll hurt." With that I looked down.

"Eek!"

"Don't look down Kyon!"

"You shouldn't have said anything!" I quickly crossed the bridge not wanting to stay on it. "Link when we cross that bridge again please don't say anything about how high it is."

"Sorry."

We walked awhile before I had my first glimpse of Link's home.


	4. Chapter 3: Voice of Reason

**A/N: Okay lets get started.**

**Kyon: hyper-active-angel-in-training couldn't be here today. She's on a journey to the center of the earth. The dinosaurs are attacking!!!!**

**Link: Its okay, Kyon's lying. She just went to the restroom.**

**Kyon: Link! I was trying to make it sound cool. "She just went to the restroom" sounds boring!**

**hyper-active-angel-in-training: (flushing sound of in the distance) I'm here! I do not own any of the Zelda games!!!!**

Chapter 3

Voice of Reason

It was a quaint little forest. Cute little homes were everywhere. Kids my age ran around while a tune echoed in the air. It made me smile

"This is your home? It's perfect!" I spun around taking in the forest surrounding the little huts.

"Thanks. We're going across to the other side, by the shop over there. You see it?" I squinted my eyes so I could see in the distance, and my vision focused to see the shop. By the shop was another chasm being guarded by a little boy.

"Yeah I do! So we're going to talk to that boy?" I asked.

"No, not exactly. I have to talk to the person beyond the chasm. We have to get through the boy over there." He glared at the boy.

"Is he really that bad?" I looked at the boy. He was playing with a butterfly, not paying the slightest bit of attention to his surroundings. "He looks harmless…and dense."

"Oh trust me. Mido is anything but dense, although his brain doesn't do him any justice. All he does is bully everyone."

"Really? He looks like a total moron." He was still playing with the butterfly.

"Okay, come with me and meet him. You won't like him after that." We headed towards the boy passing other children as we went.

I noticed that the other children have fairies just like Link does. They all bobbled around the children's head playfully or tinkled amongst themselves. They sparkled like miniature suns in the air.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"Do all the children here have fairies?"

"Yeah. They get them when their born. I didn't get Navi until today."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I do know that I was born here, and that I should have gotten a fairy." He trailed off into silence. I must have crossed a line when I asked.

"I'm sorry Link. I should have kept my mouth shut. It's just…I'm very intuitive."

"That's okay Kyon…I forgive you." He smiled and that made me smile.

"Thanks Link."

We jumped across some stepping stones that lead to the store. A girl was sitting on the roof of the store giggling at her fairy that was tumbling in the air like an acrobat. She glanced down and spotted Link, then me.

"Hey Link…who's your friend?" The girl asked.

"This is Kyon. Is the Deku Tree doing any better?"

"No…he's doing worse. Mido won't let anyone through. He says we have to have weapons to protect ourselves if we go see him. He knows we don't fight and that all we have are sling shots." She smiles at me as she saw the weapon at my hip. "So, Kyon, you have weapons. Why don't you go past Mido and see if the Deku Tree needs any help of sorts?"

"I'm sorry…I don't know how to wield a sword. I was never taught." I apologized.

"No need. Just take in Link with you. He knows how. The boys fight at the training yard everyday."

I looked at Link. He was scrawny, but had muscle. I thought about it and made my decision.

"Okay. I'll take Link in, or Link can take me in."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Well…I give you the sword, we get in, and you talk to this Deku person."

"I like that idea." The girl said. "Then Mido will defiantly let you in. I don't think he'd let a girl in even if she has a weapon…the sexist. Nevertheless he'll let you in Kyon, because you're with Link, who is a boy."

"Yeah I guess." Link said.

"Well come on then, lets get goin'." I gave Link the sword and shield. "These are for you anyway, told you you'd need them."

"Be quiet." He muttered.

With that we waved to the girl and walked Mido's way. I glanced over at Link. He didn't look comfortable with a sword on his back.

"Link…what exactly did you practice with?"

"We practiced with sticks…" I saw him blush.

If he practiced with sticks…which is light…how is he going to fight with a sword. A sword is much heavier than a stick, and I'm sorry to report that he doesn't look like he could even swing it.

We reached Mido in less than ten seconds. We stopped in front of him as he continued to play with the butterfly from earlier. He looked up and looked at Link with the I-don't-know-what-you-think-your-doing-look.

"What do you want Link." He said impatiently and with a hint of superiority under his voice. "If I won't let the other Kokori in that means I'm defiantly not going to let you in. You need a weapon to get in here…even if you had one I wouldn't let you in." He smirked at Link, which made me mad.

"What makes you think you can rule this roost mister!" I shouted at him. His head snapped my way, shock written all over his face. He evidently didn't see me. "Your not top dog, I don't see a name tag on that rag tag vest of yours that says Mr. Boss Man! I evidently wasn't here when the kids here cast their vote for you to be the boss. Was there one?"

"N-no…" He stuttered.

"As I thought, so you can stop being an idiot and let Link through! He needs to see the Deku Tree!" I huffed and puffed over my rage.

"No!" He regained his posture. "I will not let him in. He doesn't have a weapon."

"Hello dummy, anyone in there." I tapped on his head. "What is this on his back?"

Mido looked on Link's back and just stared. He saw the sword there. He shook his head and stepped aside.

"Fine…go in. I hope the Deku Tree sends you right back out for disturbing him." Mido's last retaliation wasn't a good one.

Link and I walked by Mido. We went through the chasm and to a huge clearing with a big ass tree. I stared at it and panic washed over me.

"Link what it that?" I pointed at the tree.

"_He_ is the Great Deku Tree." He said with pride in his voice.

"Oh…Okay." I fainted.



I felt myself come back to consciousness. The blackness ebbed away to show light shining down on me. Link's face was over my face creased with worry. I sat up and took in my surroundings. We were still in the little meadow in the chasm, and the big ass tree was still there.

_Does she bode well? _A voice boomed into my head.

"Yeah," Link replied. "She just fainted."

I felt my face heat up. I had never done that before, and I can say I don't like it. I quickly looked down ashamed of myself. I am usually good with keeping my emotions in check, unless you count my emotional state around Itachi.

"I'm fine." I stated calmly. I stood up and dusted off my back.

_Well I am glad you are well little one. _The voice boomed again. _I would have had to bury you beneath my roots if you hadn't._

I staggered at that.

"He was only joking. He knew you'd be alright." Link chuckled.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive."

_Okay my little ones. Now isn't the time for bickering. Link, I must tell you something gravely important. Please, lend your ears._

With that, he went on to tell Link, more than me, how he came to Kokori Forest. About his mother leaving behind a Hyrulian boy, before she past away. How Link was raised here up until now. About the dark wizard Ganandorf, and what he wants. About the three goddesses, and what Link must do to save Hyrule.

_Link, Ganandorf has done something most grievous because I wouldn't give him the Kokori Emerald. He has laid a spell upon these branches. Link, crawl into my maw, and free me. _The tree opened his mouth.

I was horror-struck. This giant tree wanted Link to do what?! I looked at Link as he stood up and went towards the tree's open mouth.

"Link! You're not going in there! Are you?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"I have too. The Deku Tree needs me. I must break the spell." He pulled from my grasp. "You don't have to come. Just stay here. I won't take long." He ran into the tree's mouth.

"LINK!"



It has been hours since Link ran into the tree, and nothing has changed with it. The leaves still fell off the dead branches, the bark was still peeling off, and I could see the roots visibly rot in front of me. I was worried Link had gotten trapped somewhere in there and was calling my name.

I wiped the sweat of my brow and stood up. I started to pace, my legs feeling like jelly. Link was in trouble, I knew it. I needed to do something, but what. I don't have a weapon at all.

Wait! The shop in the forest! It has to have something I could use.

I ran top speed out of the meadow and through the chasm. I plowed into Mido and knocked him down. I ran on as he yelled at my receding back. I pushed through the shops doors and ran up to the counter out of breath.

"Well hello there." A chubby boy behind the counter said. "How may I help you?"

"I need a weapon! Quick!"

"The only "weapon" we have is a sling shot."

"That'll work! Hurry!"

He turned to the shelves behind him and took down a sling shot. He walked back to the counter and set it down.

"30 rupees." He said simply.

"Add some ammunition in there too." I said.

He walked to the shelf and got down some ammo.

"50 rupees."

I quickly paid him and ran out. I ran over to the chasm entrance where Mido was dusting himself off. I ran past him and into the meadow. I ran up to the mouth and stopped. Panic washed over me as the dark hole stared at me.

Then I thought of Link stuck somewhere calling my name. That gave me the confidence I needed to run into the dark hole. I ran and ran until I came to a central chamber. It was pretty dark and there was no light. I looked around. There was no one here.

I walked forward and suddenly fell. I screamed bloody murder. The tree tricked us, I'm sure of it. This is what happened to Link! He probably fell like I did into the stomach! I kept screaming and screaming until I fell into something wet. Acid!

I tried to swim to somewhere where it couldn't touch me, but I was in to much of a panic to concentrate. I screamed as my clothes got heavier and heavier with the acids weight. This was it. I was going to die here.

"Oh look at her brothers. She looks scared." A voice came from the darkness.

"Yes, scared."

"Should we help her?"

The voices laughed and got closer.

"No, but maybe we should watch as she drowns."

Then it hit me. The acid wasn't burning me at all. It was water! I swam to where the voices came from and hit land. I quickly stood up and ran out of the water.

"Oh, she got out."

"Make her get back in."

A noise came from the dark. I sounded like someone was spitting something out of their mouth. Then a nut, the size of a leather ball the children would play with back in the courtyard, came barreling out of the dark at me.

"Ahhhh!" I dodged the gigantic nut and rolled onto the ground.

I got up from the ground with murder in my eyes. I didn't have time for this. Link was in trouble. I ran towards the culprit which ran away in terror. He ran until he got to a bush then disappeared. I looked around, there were two more bushes like this. Then I saw the entrance to where I thought Link might be. I heard a strange noise come from its bowels.

"How do I get in?" I pondered.

"You won't be able to get in, because we won't let you." One of the bushes said.

"Yeah, so you better scram!" Another said.

I glared at the bush in front of me and reached into it.

"What are you doing!?" The bush in front of me said.

I felt my hand grasp something so I pulled. A plant thing came out with my hand.

"Please spare me!" It screamed.

"BROTHER!" The other two bushes screamed.

"Let me in or he gets it!" I yelled.

The door opened so I walked over to it with the plant guy in tow. When I reached it I quickly dropped the plant person and rolled under the falling door. I knew they would do something like this. They were Deku Scrubs, plant people who would con you into something and take it away the next second with its winnings.

A noise came from behind me and caught my attention. Behind me was an empty chamber. Pillars grew from the ground to reach the ceiling around the room. A noise came from the chamber so I walked out into it. I looked around for a sign of Link, nothing was here. The noise came from above me so I looked up to see something, so ugly, so vile, I almost puked right there. It stared at me with its one eye and made a groaning noise.

"Kyon, get out of there!" Links voice yelled from behind a pillar.

I ran towards his voice as tiny eggs started to rain down on me. I panicked and tripped over myself. I lay on the ground paralyzed by what I saw. Tiny ugly things started to sprout from the eggs. I screamed as they lunged at me.

Link ran out from behind the pillar and hacked them all into tiny bits. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to safety. I sat there huffing and puffing trying to wrap my mind upon the reality of all this.

"What are you doing down here?" Link asked a little annoyed.

"I thought you were dead! You take forever to do something you know!" I yelled.

Just then the spider looking, ugly thing jumped at us from the wall. I screamed and raised my sling shot. I loaded it with the ammo and shot at the things eye. The ammo made contact with a blinding flash. The thing screamed and lay paralyzed on the ground.

"What did you do?" Link asked.

"I don't know, but you should attack it now while it's out!"

Link ran up to the beast and hacked at it. The spider couldn't do anything to fight back, so instead screamed in agony. Link chopped and chopped until it wasn't breathing anymore. I hurriedly sat down because my legs wouldn't support me anymore.

"Link…" I said, then broke down and cried. Link came over to me and dropped the sword. He put his hand on my shoulder and said nothing. He's never had to comfort somebody before, I could tell. It was probably new to him.

"It will be alright." He whispered.

A light flashed in the middle of the room. We looked over to see a ring of light on the floor. I got up with Links help and we headed over to it. Everything went dark.


End file.
